


thirst

by kyara39



Category: Soccer Spirits (Video Game)
Genre: Descent into Madness, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Leo and Nari are mentioned, Self-Harm, Yandere, basically if BB let Yeon continue her inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyara39/pseuds/kyara39
Summary: Dear justice, prostrate yourself before evil.
Relationships: Yeon/Lucian
Kudos: 1





	thirst

I’m happy. I really am.

Who am I, you ask?

My name is Yeon. Female. Age? That’s a secret. I’m good at growing flowers but I’m quite clumsy and tend to bump into stuff. I like cakes that aren’t too sweet and I like the flower bed next to the school playground. Oh, and I also like benches bathed in sunlight. Yes, I love the feeling of warmth hitting my face, especially during spring. I like it even better if it’s under a canopy during a breezy day, watching light and shadow shift to and fro. I want to have my own flower shop when I grow up, tend to them and watch them bloom beautifully.

I am, however, slow and faint-hearted; I’m like one of those slow dances that go with a slow guitar melody. I like keeping to myself and I try to avoid anxiety-inducing events. Of course, sometimes it’s just inevitable, so I really have to steel myself and gather up my courage. Once it’s over, though, I tend to beat myself over it. I don’t like stress, I don’t like anxiety—I don’t like people scrutinizing me. It can take days or weeks to get over it, but that’s just how it is. It doesn’t really get easier with time either.

Don’t get me wrong: I was happy. I really was. I liked the way the world was. But, you know, there were times when you wished you were so much more, like you weren’t just some nobody who will die twice within the span of 100 years. All dry and unfulfilled, thirsting for water and nourishment to make you feel whole.

It was during one of those moments when I met the talking rabbit.

It made me a Magical Girl. I was no longer one of those boring, ordinary people who rot away; I suddenly became bright and radiant, like the ugly duckling who became a beautiful swan! I met so many fabulous people, and it opened up an entire new world to me… oh, and the adventure! And yes, my Prince Charming… He, who was like the dazzling light; a very, very gentle light. The morning sun, which seemed so brilliant before, cried so hard it withered and died in comparison.

Was it a dream or a miracle? Did it matter? I didn’t really care; I reached out my hand to seize the moment. But it was not going to be easy, because there were obstacles standing in my way. Like Nari… She’s the idol star in our class. When I found the love of my life… why was she there beside him…? Having someone like that as a rival… there is no way I can win… right?

WRONG.

I had to slap my cheeks to remind myself that it wasn’t true; I’m different now. If I became fabulous, I would win his attention and kick her out of the competition.

And I did. Well, for a moment, at least. During a soccer match, he swept me off my feet. He protected me against an aggressive player and successfully counterattacked them. After passing the ball to the next player, he looked at me, who was embraced in his strong arms, and said, “Are you alright, my little lady?”

I thought I died and went to heaven. Yes, only the places he touched made my figure take form. It was at that moment I realized how we were meant to be. Only he could torch this fire inside me; this raging, uncontrolling fire which craved for more. At first, yeah, only getting called by my name was enough for me. With just a single word, he’d save me from the world, from the suffering, from myself and bring me to Nirvana.

So I wonder, why? Why do I want even more? I’m left parched, driven mad by the itch I cannot scratch. Worldly desire does nothing to me anymore. I want him. I really want him. It’s not enough… 

IT WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH.

I think of him every night. His scent, his magnificent brilliance; it made my body feel so hot it’s as if I’m being burned. I couldn’t help but pick up a sharp knife and press the tip against my skin. Watching the red, crimson blood slowly drip down my wrist reminds me of rose petals. Everything else turned grey; all I could see was a deep, intense red. It was the color of love and passion.

Nothing else mattered. The deep, deep scars I leave will stay with me forever; the pain and pleasure intermixed shines brightly as proof of my love. Surely, this is what happiness is. My one, true happiness! And no one, NO ONE is allowed to witness it except for Lucian. My childhood friend Leo keeps pestering me why I never take my right sleeve off. As caring as he is, I wish he wouldn’t interfere so much.

It was all for Lucian. It was all for him that I must become the most powerful Magical Girl in existence. I shall keep marching forward and OBLITERATE EVERYTHING that stands in MY PATH! I WILL MAKE THEM BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL!

Hehe… Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

DARLING Ḏ̵̠͇̅Ą̶̍̂̊R̸̻̜̖̓Ļ̵͚͘Ȋ̸͎̈Ṇ̷̋̑G̶̿̅̈́ͅ ̸͉̤̇D̷̡̡͇̍͗̔͛̚ͅĀ̸̡̨͖̝̩̻̈́̐͒R̷͕̣̓̌Ļ̴̤̳͗Ȋ̷̠̘̼̝͎̑Ň̸̦͗̽G̷̻̱̖͖͛͒̋̚ ̴̼̋̋͆̓̆̿D̸͚͚̻͈̟̙̙̘̊͋͌̿̚A̵̪̒͌̓R̵̟͕̭̟̋Ľ̶̦̰̦̖̜I̷̡̞̤͕̥̭͔̅̍̆̎̑̆͂̈Ṋ̴̡̛̦̤͑̊̔͋͘̚͝ͅG̸̻̦̖̬̻̞̙̫̿͘ ̵̢̛̦̩̜̞͍̳D̷̛͚̥̞̟̠̳́̐̀͗Ȁ̶͈̻̖̥͉̤̩̏͂̔R̸̡̞̖̠̭̓̅L̴͈͍̭̟̹͕̦̯̾Í̷̢͓̟͙̞̩̰́̄͝N̴̨̬̥̠̭̤̟̦̖̠͛̈́͌̅͌͠͝͠Ģ̷̭́͆̂͆͑ ̷̫͌̊͆͑̏̌D̴̪͎͙̮̲͔͔̘̣̓̈́̋̓̅̄̓̕͜A̶̯̍̓R̴̞̗͊̔̇͋͂̒̚̕͠͝L̷̨͚͓̖̫̹͖͉̟͋͌͛̈́͊ͅI̴͖̠̥̻̓͌͒̎͗̃̃̈́Ṋ̴̽̈́̔́̒̈́̒͝G̸̯̝̮̾̿̈̔̂͐͝ ̵̧̭͈̖̈̋D̸̨̤̘͙̭̹͚̻͉̝̗̐̊̑̉́͗̃͘Ȁ̸͇̯̖͈͉͕̝̭̫͊͗́͑̓͛̉͑̾͘̚͝R̷̨̦̘̬̻̯̻̙̙̼̮̖̹̝̪͖̊͗̔̉̔̐̍̅̂̏͘͠͝͝L̷̜͔̘̲͖͖͖̦̼̼͐̋͛͊͗͘I̸̧̛͖̜̣̔̏̔̀̚͜͠N̷͇̙̰͙͔̺̉͛͑͂͊͆̔̽̒G̵̢̺̹͎͍̪̜̻͎̓̈́̅́͘ͅ ̸̢̯̲̬̣̹̫̗̙̄̑̀͛̒̈̇́̃͒̈́̅́̅̽͜D̶̳̳͙̤̣͓̉̑͘A̸̡̧̛̹̩̱͇͔͚͉͉̤̭̦̲̼̘͇̫̔͒͂̈́̒̑͋̈́͑̓͆̽̽̿̀̑̕͠R̷̳̝̮̯͙̓̂̂̿͒̍̀̍̿͗͑L̵̛̯͚̯̘̻̳̪͚̜̘̱̭̖̤̠̫̫̺͛̃͂̌͘ͅͅḬ̷̛̳͓͈̣̟̝̤̌̅̅́̉̓̍̀̇̊͋͑̚̕͠N̸̗͉̦̱̜͎̩̠̱͔̓̎͑̆͑̂̂̍̇̅͛̀̈́̀̕͝͝ͅG̵̯͉͇͆ ̵̛͚̳͈̉̑̈̏̾̓͛̎Ḏ̵̠͇̅Ą̶̍̂̊R̸̻̜̖̓Ļ̵͚͘Ȋ̸͎̈Ṇ̷̋̑G̶̿̅̈́ͅ ̷̫͌̊͆͑̏̌D̴̪͎͙̮̲͔͔̘̣̓̈́̋̓̅̄̓̕͜A̶̯̍̓R̴̞̗͊̔̇͋͂̒̚̕͠͝L̷̨͚͓̖̫̹͖͉̟͋͌͛̈́͊ͅI̴͖̠̥̻̓͌͒̎͗̃̃̈́Ṋ̴̽̈́̔́̒̈́̒͝G̸̯̝̮̾̿̈̔̂͐͝ ̴̼̋̋͆̓̆̿ ̵̢̛̦̩̜̞͍̳D̷̛͚̥̞̟̠̳́̐̀͗Ȁ̶͈̻̖̥͉̤̩̏͂̔R̸̡̞̖̠̭̓̅L̴͈͍̭̟̹͕̦̯̾Í̷̢͓̟͙̞̩̰́̄͝N̴̨̬̥̠̭̤̟̦̖̠͛̈́͌̅͌͠͝͠Ģ̷̭́͆̂͆͑ ̷̫͌̊͆͑̏̌D̴̪͎͙̮̲͔͔̘̣̓̈́̋̓̅̄̓̕͜A̶̯̍̓R̴̞̗͊̔̇͋͂̒̚̕͠͝L̷̨͚͓̖̫̹͖͉̟͋͌͛̈́͊ͅI̴͖̠̥̻̓͌͒̎͗̃̃̈́Ṋ̴̽̈́̔́̒̈́̒͝G̸̯̝̮̾̿̈̔̂͐͝ ̵̧̭͈̖̈̋D̸̨̤̘͙̭̹͚̻͉̝̗̐̊̑̉́͗̃͘Ȁ̸͇̯̖͈͉͕̝̭̫͊͗́͑̓͛̉͑̾͘̚͝R̷̨̦̘̬̻̯̻̙̙̼̮̖̹̝̪͖̊͗̔̉̔̐̍̅̂̏͘͠͝͝L̷̜͔̘̲͖͖͖̦̼̼͐̋͛͊͗͘I̸̧̛͖̜̣̔̏̔̀̚͜͠N̷͇̙̰͙͔̺̉͛͑͂͊͆̔̽̒G̵̢̺̹͎͍̪̜̻͎̓̈́̅́͘ͅ ̸̢̯̲̬̣̹̫̗̙̄̑̀͛̒̈̇́̃͒̈́̅́̅̽͜D̶̳̳͙̤̣͓̉̑͘A̸̡̧̛̹̩̱͇͔͚͉͉̤̭̦̲̼̘͇̫̔͒͂̈́̒̑͋̈́͑̓͆̽̽̿̀̑̕͠R̷̳̝̮̯͙̓̂̂̿͒̍̀̍̿͗͑L̵̛̯͚̯̘̻̳̪͚̜̘̱̭̖̤̠̫̫̺͛̃͂̌͘ͅͅḬ̷̛̳͓͈̣̟̝̤̌̅̅́̉̓̍̀̇̊͋͑̚̕͠N̸̗͉̦̱̜͎̩̠̱͔̓̎͑̆͑̂̂̍̇̅͛̀̈́̀̕͝͝ͅG̵̯͉͇͆ D̸̢̛̻̟̾̔͊͒̔̐̑̽̍A̴̡̫̮̬̻̞͓͎͔̯̺͙̺͓̤͖͎̅̽̚ͅR̴̡̛͙̝̝̬̻͉̺̲̪͎̦̤̫̗̥̗̗͕̝̉̆̌͌͋̒̈́͒̄͊͂̐̓̆̂͂͝͠͝ͅL̷͓̜͚̝̱̹͈̘̲̠͚͊̇̈́̓̃͐̿͒̿̉̋̚͝Ì̷̮̫̦̲̣̻̖̻͎͈̞͚̜̾̍̆͛̕̚͠͝N̶̨̨̢̘̫̼̦͙̤͔̗̣̓̉̈́ͅͅĢ̵͍̭̜̹̳̱̪̰̣͍̝̲̾̌̍̄͂͑̌̿̊̽̇̐͝͝͝ ̶̫̬̩̙̲̬͍̖͕̳͎͊̾̃̿̀̉̇͐̅͂̈́̈́̇̂͠ͅD̸̢̛̻̟̾̔͊͒̔̐̑̽̍A̴̡̫̮̬̻̞͓͎͔̯̺͙̺͓̤͖͎̅̽̚ͅR̴̡̛͙̝̝̬̻͉̺̲̪͎̦̤̫̗̥̗̗͕̝̉̆̌͌͋̒̈́͒̄͊͂̐̓̆̂͂͝͠͝ͅL̷͓̜͚̝̱̹͈̘̲̠͚͊̇̈́̓̃͐̿͒̿̉̋̚͝Ì̷̮̫̦̲̣̻̖̻͎͈̞͚̜̾̍̆͛̕̚͠͝N̶̨̨̢̘̫̼̦͙̤͔̗̣̓̉̈́ͅͅĢ̵͍̭̜̹̳̱̪̰̣͍̝̲̾̌̍̄͂͑̌̿̊̽̇̐͝͝͝ D̷̛͚̥̞̟̠̳́̐̀͗Ȁ̶͈̻̖̥͉̤̩̏͂̔R̸̡̞̖̠̭̓̅L̴͈͍̭̟̹͕̦̯̾Í̷̢͓̟͙̞̩̰́̄͝N̴̨̬̥̠̭̤̟̦̖̠͛̈́͌̅͌͠͝͠Ģ̷̭́͆̂͆͑—

… Ahem, did I say something weird? I’m sorry, I can get carried away sometimes, but I can’t help it: he really is my love, my Sweet, Kind, Handsome, Prince Charming…

This paradise of being together with him… even after death, we will stay together, forever and ever… and even right now—even with this endless craving—I can say… 

I’m very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to cure my writer's block and I ended up having a lot of fun! I love Yeon, she's such a wild and interesting character. I hope she gets more screen time.
> 
> Along with her boss match, this fic is also based on 渇愛 (Katsuai) by Kashii Moimi. Highly recommend checking it out! It's ominously beautiful.


End file.
